Manalyn Manson
by ManalynManson
Summary: Marilyn comes across the new goth love of his live...Mana-sama...


p id="docs-internal-guid-d9fd033a-1a14-3d47-c159-b24af9062dd5" dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Clicking through Yoshiki, his best buddys instagram, seeing this plastic faced man, that odd face, this twink, that twink,oh wait thats yoshiki, this girl, that old man... Marilyn Manson was intrigued by this whole "J-rawk" scene. He decided to do what all bored old men online do, and click through profiles of relevant people. He started with this man he saw often, Gackt. After a few clicks of hellish workout videos, which were inspiring after his adventures in pilaties, he decided to look into his backstory..maybe he could make friends, and not set them on fire this time around./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Malice Mizer, this was a popular j-rawk, or visual kei, band tha Gackt was in. He perused bing images (as google was too low brow for his tastes). Clicking on the link...Marilyn gasped! No, not at Gackt's extensive face work...at a goffic beauty… Who was this dress-wearing goth sweetheart with a disaproving face?/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Manson did a few more searches, his cats angrily meowing in the background. Yes...yes! This is who he wanted to befriend and later trash in the media...Mana. he admired the deep naming this dark and mysterious man settled upon. He decided to look into contacting him...but wait! He was coming stateside soon...Anime Atlanta. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Manson knew what he had to do…..first though, he had to feed his cats./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Then, he got onto instagram, and put up on his story a picture of mana….to further confuse the fans…./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Months of pining were soon quenched, as Marilyn Manson flew to atlanta, to meet the man he was intrigued by. He checked into his hotel room and checked his ticket for the event..oh yes...he was a big fan./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"He went to gofficly retire into his hotel room...but on his way up, he bumped into someone as he was exiting the elevator to his floorl launching backwards./span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""What the fuck" marilyn screetched, in his cigarette soaked rat tone. He looked up...oh….oh wait…/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"It was...Mana! In a totally not convient fanfic plot. Marilyn looked up at the disapproving face. He was frozen on the floor of the elevator...the man...the myth…/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"The doors of the elevator began to shut as Mana stared him down. /span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 11pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-numeric: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Mana, wait-" the doors shut...he was sent going down...when he just wanted to get up in Mana's dms.../span/p 


End file.
